


Kitten

by Concupiscence (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, M/M, Paddling, Pet Play, Spanking, Sub Yoon Jeonghan, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/Concupiscence
Summary: Jeonghan got home late on Friday evening.  He closed the door gently and toed off his shoes, placing them in one of the shoe cubbies, before stowing his briefcase in another cubby.  He hung up his coat and then leaned against the door for a few seconds.He looked at the closed cubby.He could just walk past it and hug his husband and watch TV, or he could open it and trust him.He’d had such a week.  His department hadn’t met their deadlines despite Jeonghan’s urgings and meetings, and sternly worded emails.  Jisoo had called him in a flutter on Wednesday afternoon, the day before his thesis defence, to ask Jeonghan to read over the entire thing.  And today he’d had to stay back to lead an informal inquiry over a complaint that one of their students had raised.He looked at the cubby.He had no idea what was in it, but he trusted Seungcheol to know what he’d need and want.The fact that it was closed suggested that Seungcheol had had a similar week.He opened the cubby.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself except that this is a lighthearted escape from my current WIP and here's [a cute graphic](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant/status/1295461126763876353) for you.

Jeonghan got home late on Friday evening. He closed the door gently and toed off his shoes, placing them in one of the shoe cubbies, before stowing his briefcase in another cubby. He hung up his coat and then leaned against the door for a few seconds.

He looked at the closed cubby.

He could just walk past it and hug his husband and watch TV, or he could open it and trust him.

He’d had such a week. His department hadn’t met their deadlines despite Jeonghan’s urgings and meetings, and sternly worded emails. Jisoo had called him in a flutter on Wednesday afternoon, the day before his thesis defence, to ask Jeonghan to read over the entire thing. And today he’d had to stay back to lead an informal inquiry over a complaint that one of their students had raised.

He looked at the cubby.

He had no idea what was in it, but he trusted Seungcheol to know what he’d need and want. 

The fact that it was closed suggested that Seungcheol had had a similar week.

He opened the cubby.

He stared at the contents of the cubby.

He didn’t, they’d never, what? 

Take stock. How did it make him feel? It could be cute, if a bit embarrassing. And he’d probably get petted? That sounded nice. Shit, was that? 

Jeonghan pulled a wooden object out of the cubby. It was light. Deceptively light he imagined. It was about the same colour as his skin. A decently long handle. He turned it over and gasped.

Oh my God.

His whole body was warm and tingly within an instant.

_Shit._

Oh my God.

Oh my _God._

Oh my God.

Distant chuckles drew him out of his reverie, and he looked up. Seungcheol was leaning against the kitchen door, hands in his pockets and the biggest smirk on his face. “What do you think? I had it engraved especially for you.”

Jeonghan looked back down at the paddle in his hands. He smoothed a finger over the mirrored, ‘kitten’. His heart skipped a beat. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, hyper aware of Seungcheol’s eyes following his every movement. “I love it.”

“Good. Go change and come into the kitchen. Did you eat? I kept dinner for you if you didn’t.” 

Jeonghan’s stomach rumbled, and he huffed a laugh, “No I didn’t get a chance.”

“That’s alright. Go on and change, Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol smiled at him and stepped back into the kitchen. Jeonghan shivered.

He looked back into the cubby. There was a t-shirt that looked really soft and a small purple satin bag, and a headband. Jeonghan laughed a little, it was a headband with ears on. It was kinda cute, if a bit weird. But not weirder than they’d ever explored. He’d be fine. He scooped the whole lot up and padded into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

He stepped into the shower. There was a new bottle of shampoo in the shower caddy, _WildWash Purrfect Cat Shampoo with Catnip Infusion_ and a sticky note saying ‘it’s fine for external human use too!’ with a tiny ink sketch of a cat’s paw. Jeonghan melted a little, pouring some out and sniffing at it. It smelt… vaguely minty. Jeonghan washed his hair with it, humming to himself quietly. He did so love Seungcheol, even when he did weird things like buy him some cat shampoo. 

Once he’d finished cleaning himself, Jeonghan stepped out onto the fluffy purple bath mat and dried off quickly. He was rather hungry, and he still had to figure out what was in the pouch.

Walking out of the ensuite, Jeonghan unfolded the t-shirt. It was massive. And a really soft brushed cotton in pale cream. He rubbed it against his cheek for a second before slipping it over his head. It fell nearly to his knees.

That explained why there weren’t any bottoms. 

He untied the purple bag and stared.

Oh my God, Seungcheol hadn’t. When had he bought that? Jeonghan checked the monthly balances? When on earth had Seungcheol gone and bought a tail plug that _matched Jeonghan’s hair_?!

It was so soft.

Oh my God, it was so soft. 

There was a matching bottle of lubricant, with a tiny cat paw on it. Thankfully it wasn’t a minty blend, Jeonghan would have drawn the line at mint in his ass. 

He took his time, stretching himself carefully as his mind strayed to what else Seungcheol could possibly have planned. Would he feed him? That sounded really nice. Quiet. Maybe he’d have one of those laser pointer things that Chan had for his cat.

He worked the plug in carefully, sighing as it sank the last centimetre and stayed in. He felt so full. And it was weirdly soothing. The sensation of the fluffy tail against his leg was really odd. Good odd but still vaguely unnerving.

He picked up the hairband. It was cream, like the shirt and the plug, the exact shade of his hair. He walked over to their full length mirror, the tail tapping against his legs, and settled it in his hair, tugging it this way and that until the ears looked right.

He stepped back and took himself in.

The t-shirt had ‘meow’ written on it in a scrawling font, the ‘M’ and ‘W’ sketched like cats’ faces. It was so very cute. Jeonghan melted a little.

He unlocked the door. And then hovered, unsure. Did he have to crawl? Or could he walk? Did kittens walk? He didn’t think so, that would be a little odd surely?

“Hey kitten,” Seungcheol walked up to him, “can you not manage the stairs?”

What? They didn’t have stairs?

“That’s okay, I’ll carry you.” Seungcheol gathered him up into his arms and brought him down the hall to the kitchen. Jeonghan blinked. This was nice. He could get on board with being carried everywhere.

“Are you hungry, kitten?” Seungcheol asked, sounding like he expected a response.

“Yes?” Could he speak? He didn’t know the rules.

“Aha aha. Kittens don’t speak English do they?” Seungcheol tapped his nose as he set him down onto a cushion by his chair.

Jeonghan made a questioning noise in his throat, looking up at Seungcheol in hopefully a cat-like manner.

Seungcheol smiled at him and carded his hand through his hair, “There you go. Such a good kitten.”

Ah this Jeonghan was more familiar with. He smiled and wriggled a little on the cushion. So no speaking. That was okay. He didn’t really want to speak anyway. Ooo, wriggling felt quite nice. If he moved just so, oooo yes that was nice.

Seungcheol splashed him with his fingers, and Jeonghan spluttered, swiping at his face with his hands, paws, with his paws. He blinked up at Seungcheol, wide innocent eyes.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, Kitten. Food first, alright?” Seungcheol tried to sound mad but he was smiling with his eyes and his lips. Jeonghan just blinked at him.

He licked his lips and moved his head to see if Seungcheol had dinner, he was starving goddammit, and if Seungcheol thought, if that plate was going on the floor, oh no, not a chance in hell. Jeonghan hissed a little and after second guessing himself a bit reached out to tap his nails on Seungcheol’s wrist. Cats scrabbed didn’t they?

“Oh? Kitten doesn’t want food?”

No, kitten did, goddammit. Jeonghan looked at him and then at the food, and then back at Seungcheol, slightly desperately. 

“Don’t worry Jeonghan-ah, I’m not actually going to make you eat off the floor. I know what’ll make you kill me, don’t worry.” Seungcheol said with a smile, sitting down and scooping up some of the chicken fried rice and bringing it to Jeonghan’s mouth carefully.

Dinner was quiet. 

Once Jeonghan had finished the bowl, Seungcheol filled up a big breakfast bowl full of water and brought it through to the living room, calling a cheerful, “cats can’t stand!” over his shoulder. Jeonghan licked his lips and grumbled, happy that his head was starting to quieten down. Normally it was faster. But normally they started with impact play. Mmm, yes he remembered that paddle. Where had it gone-

Oooooo if he wiggled his hips while he crawled it moved the tail and distracted him from the weirdness that was crawling on his hands and knees through his apartment. Ooo that was nice. Mmmm, yes, this had been a good decision. So weighty and solid. Mmm.

He went really slowly, getting maximum effect from the plug, so when he finally arrived into the living room, Seungcheol was just chuckling.

“Kitten, really? It’s like 5 steps away. What were you doing?” 

And then, as Jeonghan got closer, “Oh Kitten, you’re a needy little thing aren’t you. Hm?”

Jeonghan sat on his haunches and ooo the paddle was beside Seungcheol. That was good. He tried to make a sort of purry noise, but ended up with a kind of throaty hum. Seungcheol laughed at him and patted his lap.

“Come on up then, Kitten. We have some options. Do you want to talk about them?”

Talk? Cats didn’t talk. Jeonghan climbed up onto the couch, and plopped down into Seungcheol’s lap with a mrph. He licked Seungcheol’s cheek. Because hey, he was a kitten now.

“Hey kitten.” Seungcheol murmured into his ear, petting from his head down to his tailbone over and over until Jeonghan arched to follow it, squirming slightly with the tickley pleasure sensation. He licked Seungcheol’s cheek again. He liked this. This was interesting.

Seungcheol hummed and kept stroking down the length of his spine, pausing every now and then to scratch his scalp before petting him properly again.

Jeonghan kept licking his cheek and trying to make a sort of purring noise. This was really nice. His eyes fluttered closed. He could sleep like this. Mmm, yes, a nap sounded nice. Kittens napped didn’t they? He nosed into Seungcheol’s neck and hooked his hand over Seungcheol’s other shoulder, nuzzling down, and squirming around a little, freeing the trapped tail with his other hand and putting it in his lap.

“Are you going to have a nap?”

Jeonghan hummed and nodded.

“Okay, Kitten.” Seungcheol leaned back a bit into the cushions and tugged a blanket down off the back of the couch to put over him. Jeonghan thought he turned on the TV, but he was nearly asleep by then.

  
  


He didn’t sleep long. Hey, he had a cat nap! But he woke up squirmy, and thirsty, and fluffy? Was that a feeling? It felt like a feeling. He licked Seungcheol’s cheek until he paused the movie and petted his hair.

“Hey Kitten. Did you sleep well?”

Jeonghan propped himself up on Seungcheol’s chest, flexing his handpaws in Seungcheol’s t-shirt like he’d seen cats do. He nodded and hummed, leaning back down to lick his nose. He wanted a kiss. Did cats kiss? This cat wanted to kiss.

He licked across Seungcheol’s lips until Seungcheol opened them and kissed him, the hand that had been scratching Jeonghan’s scalp pressing and directing his head. Jeonghan hummed loudly into the kiss and wiggled a bit before stilling.

He’d forgotten about the tail.

Seungcheol reached down to tug at it a little before stroking his spine over and over and over, until Jeonghan was practically a puddle of a human on Seungcheol’s chest. Cat. A puddle of a cat.

He licked Seungcheol’s cheek again, and then licked his lips. He wanted water.

Jeonghan turned his head and oooo the paddle! And water. There was a bowl of water on the floor, and well. He was a cat now.

Slinking down off the couch headfirst, Jeonghan crawled over to the bowl and then looked at it. He probably wasn’t supposed to use his hands. He looked at Seungcheol, who had turned on his side and was smiling at him fondly. Yes. No hands. Hm. Tucking his hands and knees under himself he went into something vaguely sphinx-like and stuck his tongue into the water.

Right.

This was going to be a long process.

He lapped a dozen times and barely filled his mouth.

Dammit. How did cats do it?

He lapped a little more rapidly. Ooo! The faster he went and if he made his tongue a bit like a spoon he got more at a time. 

Jeonghan was so focused in the water that he didn’t notice Seungcheol get up off the couch until he was nudging him away from the water and putting a towel underneath the bowl.

“Messy kitten.”

You try and drink water with just your tongue! Jeonghan whined- oh wait that was a dog noise. “Meow!” There. That conveyed his irritation a bit more.

Seungcheol laughed quietly, but didn’t say anything else.

When Jeonghan finally drank his fill, he was tired, but his eyes kept being drawn to the paddle. He licked his paws absently and brushed his hair off his face. “Meow?”

“If this paddle hadn’t been in that cubby you would have just said no, wouldn’t you?” Seungcheol shook his head but picked it up and sat back down on the couch, patting his lap.

Jeonghan nodded, “meow _meow_ MEOW _meow!_ ”

“Right. Okydoky then, over you come.”

Jeonghan scrambled over Seungcheol’s lap. Yes he loved impact play. So sue him. Seungcheol wanted him dressed like a kitten, so who was the weirder one here? He wiggled into place, cushioning his head on folded arms, and humming constantly.

Seungcheol moved him around a bit, he always did. Forward a bit, tapped on his spine to get him to arch a little, tapped the backs of his knees to get him to anchor himself a little more, and then folded the t-shirt up his back, rubbing circles on all the exposed skin.

Seungcheol was such a _good_ impact play top. He was so competent. So careful. And so _thorough_. Jeonghan hummed louder.

Seungcheol bent to press a kiss to the base of Jeonghan’s spine and then put something into Jeonghan’s hand.

“Kitten? If you want to safe-word, shake the bell okay? If I don’t hear you use your safe-word the regular way or tap my hip. Alright?”

Jeonghan mrped.

“No love, I’m gonna need verbal words for this one.”

“Okay, yeah.” Jeonghan whispered, blushing for some reason at using human words.

“What’s your verbal safe-word?”

“Red.”

“Good, Kitten. And your nonverbal one?”

Jeonghan shook the bells. They make a loud cling-clang sound that startled him a little. He blinked rapidly. Seungcheol petted his hair and neck gently.

“You’re so good.”

Jeonghan hummed. Seungcheol was so good. He turned his head and licked Seungcheol’s hand, humming.

“Love you too, Kitten,” Seungcheol said gently, before rubbing circles on Jeonghan’s buttocks, “do you want me to take the tail out?”

Jeonghan shook his head rapidly and clenched down on it, no? Why on earth would he want that? It was nice and heavy and solid and there and it was going to feel so nice when he-

“Ok ok! I won’t! But tell me if it hurts alright? Bad pain. Hm?”

Jeonghan nodded. Of course. This wasn’t his first time at the rodeo.

Seungcheol tapped each cheek a few times. Tiny kitten taps. Jeonghan grumbled. Seungcheol laughed and tapped a little harder, before stopping.

Jeonghan whined.

“I’m just moving your tail, Kitten,” Seungcheol flipped it up along his back and anchored it there with his forearm, “I can’t get at your thighs with it in the way. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Seungcheol had just laughed through this entire scene and Jeonghan was fed up. He wanted the paddle for the love of God. He maybe hissed a little and then finally.

Finally!

Seungcheol started to spank him properly. A steady left cheek right cheek, left cheek right cheek, left cheek right cheek, getting a little harder every now and then and then going down to the tops of his thighs, left thigh right thigh, left thigh right thigh, left thigh right thigh, repeating the circuit over and over until Jeonghan was pretty sure he was drooling; humming loudly and he knew his smile had gone sort of blissed out from that one time that they’d done this in front of a mirror.

The spanks got heavier and heavier until tears were rolling down Jeonghan’s cheeks and he was keening a little.

“Oh you’re such a pretty colour!” Seungcheol cooed, stopping. “And with your pretty tail, you look like strawberries and cream!”

Ooooo strawberries and cream. He loved them. He licked his lips.

Seungcheol stretched - for the paddle!! - and then tapped an ice cube against Jeonghan’s lips. “Suck, kitten. You’re drooling all over me.”

Jeonghan took the ice cube and the tips of Seungcheol’s fingers into his mouth and sucked gently. Seungcheol’s thumb stroked his cheek. Jeonghan closed his eyes. He loved this man. 

Eventually he finished the ice cube, and Seungcheol petted his cheek a little more before pulling his hand away.

“Moving onto the paddle now, okay?”

Okay? That was the best news Jeonghan had had all week! “MEOW!”

“Okay,” Seungcheol chuckled, “Okay Kitten, I’ve got you.” And then *twack* Oooo it was sore, it was so sore it was so nice!

*Twack* Jeonghan clenched around the plug and his eyes snapped open. Oh yes.

  
  
  


*Twack*

  
  
  


*Twack* Mmmmmm this was Seungcheol’s best plan yet.

  
  
  
  


*Twack*

  
  
  


*Twack*

  
  
  


* _Twack_ *

Jeonghan wiggled, tears messing up the pillow in front of him, drooling like a baby and arching into the swing of the paddle. Yesss. This was everything he thought it would be, it was so nice, so sore, so-

*Twack*

Mmmmmmmmmmm yes.

“Are you going to actually come from this?” Seungcheol asked, slightly incredulous and Jeonghan just arched into the next *Twack* with a loud moan. “You’re so drooly. Unbelievable.”

The next few swings were heavier, harder and Jeonghan forgot what animal he was supposed to be, yelping a little, but Seungcheol was careful, methodical, one cheek the other cheek across the tops of his thighs. Avoiding the plug with precision that spoke of his comfort and talent. Jeonghan did love his husband so much.

He wiggled a little, and Seungcheol tutted. “Don’t be naughty, Kitten. Hold still. There you go, so good.”

There was a flurry of really hard ones on the same cheek and then it repeated on the other and Jeonghan remembered in complete clarity that it was embossed.

He sank into the couch with a silky moan. Seungcheol rubbed a circle on his spine with the tip of his tail. “There you go, Kitten, there you go. Let go. Let me take it love. Just like that.”

***Twack***

***Twack***

***Twack***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Twack***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Twack***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Twack***

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Twack***

***Twack***

***Twack***

***Twack***

***Twack***

***Twack***

  
  
  


*Twack*

Seungcheol finished with a light flurry of hand spanks like he always did, and then bent over Jeonghan to coo at him. He rubbed gentle circles into his spine with one hand, and left the other heavy on top of his bum.

Jeonghan blinked slowly, humming even as his head felt like liquid silver. Swirling and oozing and dripping out of Jeonghan’s ears.

Seungcheol touched another ice cube to Jeonghan’s lips, just wetting them. Jeonghan blinked. It was cool. 

He did it again a little later, and Jeonghan licked at it. 

“Do you want to suck it?”

Yes. Jeonghan sucked the cube and Seungcheol’s fingers into his mouth in response and Seungcheol smiled at him gently, stroking his thumb along Jeonghan’s cheek long past the point where the ice cube had melted. Jeonghan perfectly content to suck on his fingers and blink at him lazily. He had nice fingers. They just filled his mouth nicely, and he never pushed them in too far. Jeonghan did love him.

  
  


“Ready for a bath, sweetheart?” Seungcheol asked after about ten minutes, slipping his fingers free and stroking them down Jeonghan’s nose.

“Mmmmmm,” Jeonghan wrinkled his nose, wet! If he was a cat he’d have hissed. But cats didn’t like baths. Jeonghans did. He smiled slowly and fluttered his eyelashes.

Seungcheol looked fond, “All right. I’m going to pick you up? Okay?”

Jeonghan felt sticky. He wriggled. 

“You’ll be clean in a second, Kitten. Let me take care of you.”

Seungcheol would take care of everything. Jeonghan hummed and his eyes slipped closed as Seungcheol turned him over carefully and scooped him up. Always so careful with him. Like he was precious.

“You are precious, Kitten. My precious kitten.” Seungcheol bussed his head and settled him into the big armchair in the corner of their bathroom. But not before smoothing his massive t-shirt under his bum, and draping a fluffy blanket on top of him.

Jeonghan squirmed down into it, eyes opening at the feeling of the tail, and then closing again. It was a nice reassuring weight. He didn’t think Seungcheol would let him keep it in. He was always a spoilsport about safety and health and pesky things like that, but it was in now, and it was nice and heavy.

He must have drifted a little, cause all of a sudden, Seungcheol was taking away his blanket and helping him out of his shirt. He mrped a little, and tumbled forward into Seungcheol, nose hitting the button of his trousers. Oh. He hadn’t. But. He. Seungcheol?

“You’re alright sweetheart, look at me, there you go. I’m fine. Promise. Besides, I want you to fuck me tomorrow. Is that okay?” Seungcheol petted his sides gently, and Jeonghan couldn’t think. His head was all fluffy like a cotton ball or a kitten. He mrped a little bit and Seungcheol kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry about it. Promise I’m fine.”

Well if he promised.

“Can you stand up and I can work the plug out?”

Jeonghan turned a glare on Seungcheol and he laughed, pulling Jeonghan up and sitting down, urging him to sit on top of him, knees either side of Seungcheol’s hips. 

“Hold onto my shoulders? I’ll go slowly.” Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s shoulder and reached for the lube, slicking up his fingers and rubbing them around the base of the plug.

Jeonghan squirmed and whined the entire time and he was pretty sure he came again but he was already so slippy and hazy and wobbly that he couldn’t really tell.

Seungcheol stood up and Jeonghan wrapped his limbs around him with a screech, he was going to drop him!

“I’m not going to drop you sweetheart, I’ve got you, my arms are around your back sweet thing.” Seungcheol kissed his cheek and dropped the tail into the sink, before lowering Jeonghan into the bath slowly.

Oooooo it was silky. And bubbly. And warm. 

Jeonghan closed his eyes and sank back into the water only to hit a chest? What. But. Seungcheol. He hadn’t changed yet. 

“You zoned out there, hm?” Seungcheol cooed, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s chest and rubbing his hip.

Jeonghan felt himself welling up, he didn’t like being confused.

“You’re okay. I promise. You only lost two minutes. Tops.” Seungcheol soothed, rubbing circles on both his hips now, steady and constant.

Jeonghan closed his eyes and hummed.

“You’re an adorable kitten. So cute and inquisitive and hesitant. Did you, did you like it?” Seungcheol asked carefully and Jeonghan turned his head so he could lick his cheek.

“Oh, that’s good. You can speak whenever you feel like it, you know that, right?”

Of course he did, silly. Sweetheart wasn’t a scene word. Jeonghan licked Seungcheol’s cheek and hummed. He’d speak when his head stopped oozing out of his ears.

“Let’s get you clean then, hm?” Seungcheol sat up, bringing Jeonghan with him, and grabbed a loofah and a bar of soap off the sideboard. He washed Jeonghan’s shoulders and his chest, and then Jeonghan put his hands on his wrists and took over. He was too sensitive. Seungcheol would just wake everything back up again and they’d never leave the bath. 

That sounded like a good plan?

Seungcheol yawned and Jeonghan washed himself quickly. Not tonight.

Seungcheol cleaned himself in a split second and then stepped out of the bath careful not to splash Jeonghan or rock him too much. He dried off and put on his pyjamas and his robe, before helping Jeonghan out of the bath and helping him to dry himself, step into his own pyjamas. Jeonghan shook his head at the robe and Seungcheol huffed.

They washed their teeth in silence, Jeonghan leaning back against Seungcheol’s chest and playing with his fingers on his tummy.

Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan when they were both finished, “do you want to be carried?”

“Yes, please.” Jeonghan whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

Seungcheol picked him up and Jeonghan clung tight, wrapping his legs around his waist and crossing his ankles, and curling his arms tightly around Seungcheol’s neck. He leaned his head onto Seungcheol’s shoulder. His favourite place. Seungcheol laughed, he must have said that out loud, and held him up with a hand under his bum, oooo nice pain, and one on his spine.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Did you enjoy that?”

“Yesss. Especially the paddle, I love the paddle.”

“I know you do. I saw it online, I was looking for something else, but I saw that, and then I could see you in ears and a tail and swamped in something massive and I knew I had to buy it.”

“My ears!”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Did I leave them on?”

“Yeah," Jeonghan untangled one of his arms to tug them off, "How did you get the fur to match my hair?”

“Magic.”

“Cheollie~” Jeonghan whined and Seungcheol huffed.

“I bought them before you’d picked the dye. And then, I maybe had them dyed to match.”

Jeonghan pressed a massive smile to Seungcheol’s neck, “I really love you.”

“Glad that my sex toy exactness is good enough for you baby.” Seungcheol kissed him as he put him down on the bed.

“Perfect, you’re always perfect. All mine.”

“All yours.”

Jeonghan beamed up at him and wriggled under the covers. Seungcheol tapped his wrists.

“Not yet, sweetheart. Cream for your bum first.”

Jeonghan hated the cream. “But it’s a nice pain!”

Seungcheol didn’t even turn around from where he was rummaging through the dresser, “When has that ever worked on me?”

Jeonghan pouted. Never. Sadly. “Did it work? Does it say kitten?” That would make it 7 million times better.

“Of course it worked! What do you take me for?” Seungcheol came back with the tube of cream and motioned at Jeonghan to roll over. He sat by his knees and pulled his pyjama bottoms down, squeezing out a load of freezing cold cream and rubbing it into any redness in firm circles. Jeonghan melted.

“Do you want a picture?”

“Is that even a question?”

Seungcheol had a locked file on his phone. It was maybe full of red backsides. It was maybe not. Jeonghan couldn’t tell.

Seungcheol pulled his pants back up and went into their ensuite to wash his hands. 

He slipped in beside Jeonghan and wrapped an arm over his waist, opening the phone and showing him the picture.

Jeonghan gasped, hands flying to his face, “You did two! Oh they’re so pretty, thank you thank you thank you!” Jeonghan twisted around and peppered kisses on Seungcheol’s laughing lips, “I do love you.”

Seungcheol kissed him back and petted his spine and tugged him close until Jeonghan settled down, scooting down the bed to tuck his head against Seungcheol’s collarbone and tangling their fingers together.

They’d move apart during the night, Jeonghan kicked, but they always fell asleep together, tangled, close as they could get.

Just as Jeonghan was about to drift off, he mumbled, “I love you for non kink reasons too.” and Seungcheol laughed into his hair.

“I know baby. I love you for non kink reasons too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter [@RoseEnDiamant](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant) and CuriousCat [@MurderRose](https://curiouscat.qa/MurderRose).
> 
> Comments, kudos and feedback make me happy. Also keysmashes and rants about how cute kitten jh is, they make me very happy.
> 
> P.S. The kitten shampoo does exist but I have no clue if humans can use it. I don't see why not, it's paraben, sulphate and silicone free and catnip is just a form of mint. But proceed with caution maybe?


End file.
